


♡ CamLovers ♡

by softie_XL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, F/M, Force-Feeding, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fill, Requests, Spanking, Unrealistic Sex, Unrealistic Weight Gain, belly inflation, camboy, fat kink, feederism, obesity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_XL/pseuds/softie_XL
Summary: Tell these hot horny cam models what you want them to do ~
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 10





	1. ♡ Welcome to CamLovers ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kink fic. It does not depict healthy lifestyles and relationships. 
> 
> If you do not like this kind of stuff being mentioned here, move along and don't read it.

【 Introduction 】

Welcome to ♡ CamLovers ♡

A fictitious website where you can drop your requests for a selection of sexy webcam models to perform your wildest fantasies.

Whatever you're into, you'll find it here ~

__________________________________________________

【 How this all works 】

You'll be given a selection of 10 characters, each of which performs variant acts and uphold different standards in their shows.

Pick whoever you'd like and ask them what you'd like them to do for you but make sure that it fits into their normal routine and that you pay them the right amount of cash (fake cash, not the real deal).

__________________________________________________

【 How to make requests 】

Pick a character/s (you can pick up to a maximum of 4 per show), say your request/s, and name a price.

In the next chapter, the kinks and fetishes that each character can and will perform will be discussed as well as all the information on all the characters.

Remember, not all of them as the same stuff and some of them will shoot your offer down if the price is too low and/or they aren't into the things you're laying. The next chapter will state what they like and what they'll do for and the opposite.

Here's a neat little trick: If you see this (✧*:･ﾟ✧) next to a character's dislikes, that means that there's a chance for you to make them perform that supposedly unprohibited action, as long as you give them a higher price offer. How much higher? Well....you figure that out, it's your pocket.

Example of how to drop a request:

Character: Marco  
Pricing: $107  
Request: Hey, could you do a little striptease and spank yourself?

or

I love you so much!!! Bite your lip and moan "Daddy". Please, Marco, I'll give you $99.97!

Here's another little hot tip: Try giving the characters compliments in the comments and your requests. It motivates them and it may earn you a better turnout in what they do for you. Also, watch your mouth around some of them, some cam model isn't afraid to speak their minds and insult/tease their audience.

__________________________________________________

【 Kinks that are allowed 】

❧ Belly inflation of any kind (air, water, helium, food, magic, etc )  
❧ Feederism/Stuffing/Force-Feeding  
❧ Extreme/Hyper weight gain  
❧ Mpreg /Pregnancy /Breeding (Fake or Real) ( You can decide how his pregnancy goes and how many babies he carries )  
❧ Crossdressing   
❧ Humiliation  
❧ Bondage  
❧ Gender-Bending  
❧ Cum Inflation  
❧ Roleplay / Foreplay / Scenarios

I will accept doing all these kinks and fetishes and I'm open to trying out other kinks as well, except for the ones mentioned below.

__________________________________________________

【 Kinks that aren't allowed 】

❧ No age-play  
❧ Nothing gory or violent (no blood shall be spilled)  
❧ No scat, peeing, or anything to do with bodily fluids outside of cum!  
❧ Blueberry expansion  
❧Slob / Excessive farting and burping  
❧ Vore

__________________________________________________

【 Other things to consider 】

❧ Be nice. Be nice to the author (a.k.a me), the characters and those around you please.

❧ When you make a request, I'll tell you if I've accepted it. If I don't tell you so, don't complain. It's most likely either because what you requested is out of my limits/out of my comfort zone in terms of kinks/writing or I'm late in responding to you.

❧ The characters will be interactive in the stories and the comments. Some of them might even reply to your comments ;)

❧ Don't send me links to anything. If there's something you'd like to explain to me, explain it to me here.

❧ They can and will reenact scenes from shows, movies, or other things in media. Just tell me what it is and I'll tell you if it's good or not.

❧ I'll take up multiple requests.

❧ Each chapter will be a one-shot story and each story is contained and separate from the rest unless said otherwise.

❧ You can request a story that doesn't include all the kinks mentioned and/or ask for kinky stories that involves other kinks (as long as I'm alright with writing them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed to the next chapter for find out about the characters


	2. Cam Models Character List

:･ﾟ✧ Character Sheets ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Name: Cameron  
Age: 23  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5"9  
Ethnicity: Caucasian Canadian  
Role: Bottom  
Body Type: Mesomorph (small bloated tummy, a light layer of fat over the entire body)  
Pricing: Medium ($50-$100)

Character Info:  
\- Has little self-control  
\- Blushes very easily  
\- Tends to argue with his audience and tease them when especially kinky things are requested of him  
\- Switches between panicked gay and confident flirt a lot  
\- A big geek  
\- Easily turned on  
\- Prefers to be skinny but his weight fluctuates a lot due to his cam work and poor diet  
\- His favorite gifts are video games, figurines, and cosplay outfits  
\- Self-conscious about his body

Likes:  
\- Eating  
\- Cosplaying (either casually or going all-out)  
\- Giving pleasure rather than receiving it  
\- Crossdressing  
\- Doing really out-there ridiculous scenarios

Dislikes:  
\- Getting too big and fat (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
\- Mpreg-related kinks (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
\- Being forced to do something (✧*:･ﾟ✧)

Checks:  
[ ✔ ] Dressed up in costumes/outfits/uniforms  
[ ✔ ] Roleplay/Scenarios  
[ ] Eats on Camera (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
[ ] Drinks Alcoholic Beverages on Camera (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
[ ✔ ] Will dance/do a performance (pole-dancing, twerking, lap-dance, etc)  
[ ✔ ] Hosts extravagant shows ( do something extremely different from their regular streams like set up stage for a particular action or performance, do a full-length roleplay session, set up props or change locations to fit the scenario better, etc )  
[ ] Wear Lingerie  
[ ✔ ] Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Receive Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Sex Toys  
________________  
Name: Buttercup  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5"6  
Ethnicity: Caucasian British  
Role: Bottom  
Body Type: Chubby (Pear-shaped body, big tummy, small moobs)  
Pricing: Medium ($50-$100)

Character Info:  
\- Tends to wear very revealing or tight clothes a lot  
\- Body confident  
\- Prefers to be gifted than being paid.  
\- Somewhat materialistic  
\- Interested in soft and cute aesthetics  
\- Fem-Boy  
\- Always hungry  
\- His favorite gifts are plushies and candies and pastries

Likes:  
\- Crossdressing (specifically dresses, sweaters matched with skirts)  
\- Being called cute and being called cute pet names  
\- Being fat and getting himself bigger whichever way it takes  
\- Being pampered  
\- Belly play (rubbing it, massaging it, poking it, smacking it)  
\- Being groped and manhandled  
\- Being bitten

Dislikes:  
\- Destroying/ruining his clothes or destroying anything, in general, due to his weight (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
\- Being called degrading names  
\- Getting Stuck in places (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
\- Being extremely full (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
\- Boring boy and men's clothes

Checks:  
[ ✔ ] Dressed up in costumes/outfits/uniforms  
[ ✔ ] Roleplay/Scenarios  
[ ✔ ] Eats on Camera  
[ ] Drinks Alcoholic Beverages on Camera  
[ ] Will dance/do a performance (pole-dancing, twerking, lap-dance, etc)  
[ ] Hosts extravagant shows ( do something extremely different from their regular streams like set up stage for a particular action or performance, do a full-length roleplay session, set up props or change locations to fit the scenario better, etc ) (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
[ ✔ ] Wear Lingerie  
[ ] Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Receive Dirty Talk  
[ ] Sex Toys  
________________  
Name: Aali  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5"10  
Ethnicity: Indian  
Role: Switch but mostly does Power Bottom  
Body Type: Ectomorph (Slender, toned)  
Pricing: High ($100-)

Character Info:  
\- Dark, Elegant and classy  
\- Wants to be treated like a prince  
\- Typically wears suits or long elegant dresses  
\- His staging area is always top-tier gorgeous  
\- Takes himself and his stream sessions seriously  
\- Wears a thick layer of black lipstick always  
\- His seductive eyes and his tongue are his secret weapon  
\- His favorite gifts are alcohols and new clothes and jewelry

Likes:  
\- Being referred to as "King", "Prince" and anything along those lines  
\- To be seduced via foreplay involving money and alcohol  
\- Teasing using his words rather than his body  
\- Bondage  
\- Whips  
\- Licking

Dislikes:  
\- Those who don't play along with his persona and mess up the mood  
\- Cheap gifts  
\- Getting too drunk (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
\- A low payment from a stream  
\- Food gifts (✧*:･ﾟ✧)

Checks:  
[ ✔ ] Dressed up in costumes/outfits/uniforms  
[ ✔ ] Roleplay/Scenarios  
[ ] Eats on Camera (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
[ ✔ ] Drinks Alcoholic Beverages on Camera  
[ ] Will dance/do a performance (pole-dancing, twerking, lap-dance, etc)  
[ ✔ ] Hosts extravagant shows ( do something extremely different from their regular streams like set up stage for a particular action or performance, do a full-length roleplay session, set up props or change locations to fit the scenario better, etc )  
[ ✔ ] Wear Lingerie  
[ ✔ ] Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Receive Dirty Talk  
[ ] Sex Toys  
________________  
Name: Don  
Age: 24  
Gender: Male  
Height: 6"0  
Ethnicity: Latin American  
Role: Dominant  
Body Type: Mesomorph (Strong muscles, athletic, six-pack)  
Pricing: Low ($5-$50)

Character Info:  
\- He tends to flex his muscles a lot  
\- He only ever wears a pair of shorts in his streams  
\- His streams are usually of him working out  
\- He calls his streamers "lovelies"  
\- Very determined in everything he does, especially when it comes to pleasing his fans  
\- Very flirtatious  
\- Works as a stripper  
\- He has no favorite type of gift. He is gradual for whatever his fans have to offer

Likes:  
\- His fans  
\- Working out  
\- Make others hot and bothered with so little as a wink  
\- Getting himself wet (showering, swimming, rain pouring down on him, whatever involves getting set  
\- Giving out and receiving nicknames

Dislikes:  
\- Getting fat (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
\- Negativity  
\- Seeing a fan left out in the experience  
\- Unhealthy fatty foods (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
\- Extreme kinks (✧*:･ﾟ✧)

Checks:  
[ ✔ ] Dressed up in costumes/outfits/uniforms  
[ ] Roleplay/Scenarios  
[ ✔ ] Eats on Camera  
[ ] Drinks Alcoholic Beverages on Camera  
[ ✔ ] Will dance/do a performance (pole-dancing, twerking, lap-dance, etc)  
[ ✔ ] Hosts extravagant shows ( do something extremely different from their regular streams like set up stage for a particular action or performance, do a full-length roleplay session, set up props or change locations to fit the scenario better, etc )  
[ ] Wear Lingerie  
[ ✔ ] Dirty Talk  
[ ] Receive Dirty Talk  
[ ] Sex Toys  
________________  
Name: Marco  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5"10  
Ethnicity: Mixed with Caucasian American and Native Hawaiian  
Role: Switch  
Body Type: Ectomorph (Twink)  
Pricing: High ($100-)

Character Info:  
\- Has an E-boy aesthetic around him  
\- Always willing to try out new things  
\- Will put himself out in public to perform a kink/fetish  
\- Sticks out his tongue a lot  
\- Hires actors to play with him or fuck him in some scenarios  
\- Doesn't crossdress but likes to wear dangerously high heels  
\- Uses belts and chains a lot in his streams (Wears them all over his body, hits himself with them, ties himself up in them)  
\- Favorite gifts are food, clothes, and electronics

Likes:  
\- Non-con (only when it's done onto him)  
\- Being pushed past his limit  
\- Polyamory (threesome, foursome, etc.)  
\- Chains and belts  
\- Being teased with  
\- Being called derogatory words  
\- Being spoiled rotten

Dislikes:  
\- Not reaching his average quota of payment  
\- Being Vanilla  
\- Being kink-shamed  
\- Having to replace old clothes himself (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
\- People telling him what he can and can not do

Checks:  
[ ] Dressed up in costumes/outfits/uniforms  
[ ✔ ] Roleplay/Scenarios  
[ ✔ ] Eats on Camera  
[ ] Drinks Alcoholic Beverages on Camera (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
[ ] Will dance/do a performance (pole-dancing, twerking, lap-dance, etc)  
[ ✔ ] Hosts extravagant shows ( do something extremely different from their regular streams like set up stage for a particular action or performance, do a full-length roleplay session, set up props or change locations to fit the scenario better, etc )  
[ ] Wear Lingerie  
[ ✔ ] Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Receive Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Sex Toys  
________________  
Name: Renee  
Age: 25  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5'9  
Ethnicity: Afro-Latin American  
Role: Switch  
Body Type: BBW Full Hourglass (Large Breasts, Big ass, soft chubby tummy)  
Pricing: Medium ($50-$100)

Character Info:  
\- is sassy  
\- Streams her videos in her bedroom and tends to use the objects around her for "work"  
\- Tends to do streams in just in her bra and panties  
\- Plays with her breast a lot  
\- She has special streams where she tries to put on old clothes that she used to wear when she was skinnier  
\- Used to be a ballet dancer before she had put on the pounds  
\- Her favorite gifts are music albums and merch from her favorite artists and shows and notebooks

Likes:  
\- Spanking  
\- Doing exercises and yoga  
\- Eating  
\- Being ordered around  
\- Being bitten  
\- Being dominated

Dislikes:  
\- Being called derogatory nicknames  
\- Gaining any more weight (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
\- Rude or hateful comments

Checks:  
[ ] Dressed up in costumes/outfits/uniforms  
[ ] Roleplay/Scenarios  
[ ✔ ] Eats on Camera  
[ ✔ ] Drinks Alcoholic Beverages on Camera  
[ ✔ ] Will dance/do a performance (pole-dancing, twerking, lap-dance, etc)  
[ ] Hosts extravagant shows ( do something extremely different from their regular streams like set up stage for a particular action or performance, do a full-length roleplay session, set up props or change locations to fit the scenario better, etc )  
[ ✔ ] Wear Lingerie  
[ ✔ ] Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Receive Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Sex Toys  
________________  
Name: Annya  
Age: 19  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5"2  
Ethnicity: Taiwanese  
Role: Bottom  
Body Type: Petite (small figure, flat chest, wide hips, and semi-thick thighs)  
Pricing: Medium ($50-$100)\

Character Info:  
\- Mostly vanilla but willing to experiment  
\- Shy  
\- Virgin  
\- Clueless and inexperienced in a lot of things  
\- Small appetite  
\- Bubbly  
\- Is a student, trying to pay off her tuition  
\- Desperately hopes that no one in her personal life finds out about her part-time job

Likes:  
\- Spanking  
\- Cute pet names (sweetie, baby, cupcake, angel, princess, etc)  
\- Being praised

Dislikes:  
\- Getting something wrong  
\- Extreme and unusual kinks (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
\- Being teased for her body and vanillaness

Checks:  
[ ✔ ] Dressed up in costumes/outfits/uniforms  
[ ✔ ] Roleplay/Scenarios  
[ ] Eats on Camera  
[ ] Drinks Alcoholic Beverages on Camera  
[ ] Will dance/do a performance (pole-dancing, twerking, lap-dance, etc)  
[ ] Hosts extravagant shows ( do something extremely different from their regular streams like set up stage for a particular action or performance, do a full-length roleplay session, set up props or change locations to fit the scenario better, etc )  
[ ] Wear Lingerie (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
[ ] Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Receive Dirty Talk  
[ ] Sex Toys  
________________  
Name: Rascal  
Age: 21  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5"4  
Ethnicity: Caucasian Australian  
Role: Switch but power top  
Body Type: Stick (A-cup breasts, rectangular body, small cute butt)  
Pricing: Low ($5-$50)

Character Info:  
\- Tsundere-ish/aggressive/the type of girl your parents don't want you to date or hope you don't turn out to be like  
\- Performs acts publicly sometimes  
\- Shameless  
\- Is a rule-breaker and gets into a lot of trouble  
\- Wears extremely slutty clothes  
\- Attention-seeking  
\- She loves to give constant panty shots  
\- Her hands are very grabby  
\- Favorite gifts are anything expensive and hard to come by

Likes:  
\- Biting  
\- Spanking  
\- Getting cummed on  
\- Being slut-shamming  
\- Being pregnant or pretending to be  
\- Being in wild scenarios  
\- Groping  
\- Getting wasted

Dislikes:  
\- Being Vanilla

Checks:  
[ ] Dressed up in costumes/outfits/uniforms (✧*:･ﾟ✧)  
[ ] Roleplay/Scenarios  
[ ✔ ] Eats on Camera  
[ ✔ ] Drinks Alcoholic Beverages on Camera  
[ ✔ ] Will dance/do a performance (pole-dancing, twerking, lap-dance, etc)  
[ ✔ ] Hosts extravagant shows ( do something extremely different from their regular streams like set up stage for a particular action or performance, do a full-length roleplay session, set up props or change locations to fit the scenario better, etc )  
[ ] Wear Lingerie  
[ ✔ ] Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Receive Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Sex Toys  
________________  
Name: Lucy  
Age: 30  
Gender: Female  
Height: 5"7  
Ethnicity: Caucasian Italian  
Role: Dominant  
Body Type: Hourglass (Double D breasts, big butt, the type of body most women would kill for)  
Pricing: High ($100-)

Character Info:  
\- Impersonates several different accents  
\- Moans excessively  
\- Often displays interests in women in her streams  
\- Typically laying on a silk bed  
\- Loves lace & thigh high heeled boots  
\- Is a dominatrix  
\- skilled in Shibari  
\- Owns a leash  
\- Favorite gift: Surprise me

Likes:  
\- Being herself  
\- Being in control over multiple people at one  
\- Wearing extravagant lingerie  
\- Making people beg  
\- Bondage  
\- Giving lap dances

Dislikes:  
\- Making a low payment  
\- Someone trying to top her (both physically and in her line of work)  
\- Failing to come off as sexy  
\- being pestered with too many requests

Checks:  
[ ✔ ] Dressed up in costumes/outfits/uniforms  
[ ✔ ] Roleplay/Scenarios  
[ ✔ ] Eats on Camera  
[ ✔ ] Drinks Alcoholic Beverages on Camera  
[ ✔ ] Will dance/do a performance (pole-dancing, twerking, lap-dance, etc)  
[ ✔ ] Hosts extravagant shows ( do something extremely different from their regular streams like set up stage for a particular action or performance, do a full-length roleplay session, set up props or change locations to fit the scenario better, etc )  
[ ✔ ] Wear Lingerie  
[ ✔ ] Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Receive Dirty Talk  
[ ] Sex Toys  
________________  
Name: AngelCakes  
Age: 22  
Gender: Non-Binary  
Height: 5"8  
Ethnicity: South Korean  
Role: Bottom  
Body Type: Petite (wide hips)  
Pricing: Low ($5-$50)

Character Info:  
\- Covers up their face normally with a mask  
\- Tends to wear stockings and fishnets a lot  
\- Flexible  
\- Pastel Goth  
\- Likes to interact with their audience and have a bit of small talk  
\- Dances to music. Any kind that is recommended  
\- Mukbang  
\- Growls  
\- Freaky  
\- Doesn't like doing inflicting pain nor receiving it but often has knives and other weapons lying around to toy with  
\- Pole-dances

Likes:  
\- Pole-dancing  
\- Giving a bit of shock-value in their streams  
\- Being treated as an object of desire  
\- Compliments  
\- Whip Cream and Strawberries  
\- Pastel Goth Erotica  
\- Ribbons and Silk tied and all over their body

Dislikes:  
\- Being insulted  
\- Being misgendered  
\- Pain or gore  
\- Wasting any good opportunities

Checks:  
[ ✔ ] Dressed up in costumes/outfits/uniforms  
[ ✔ ] Roleplay/Scenarios  
[ ] Eats on Camera  
[ ] Drinks Alcoholic Beverages on Camera  
[ ] Will dance/do a performance (pole-dancing, twerking, lap-dance, etc)  
[ ✔ ] Hosts extravagant shows ( do something extremely different from their regular streams like set up stage for a particular action or performance, do a full-length roleplay session, set up props or change locations to fit the scenario better, etc )  
[ ✔ ] Wear Lingerie  
[ ] Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Receive Dirty Talk  
[ ✔ ] Sex Toys  
_______________


End file.
